


Do It With Conviction

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, Fear Play, Fear of Discovery, M/M, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For trialsofapolio and mugglebornandraised.</p><p>Percy comes home to find his boyfriend frantically tugging off a Mrs. Claus costume. Obviously, he makes Jason put it right back on and then shows Jason EXACTLY how he feels about his boy dressing up in skirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It With Conviction

“Jason!”

Percy kicked the door shut and made his way to the kitchen.

“Help me put the groceries away?”

Could he do it himself? Yes. But what’s a boyfriend for if not so you can do boring, menial tasks together?

Percy heaved the bags onto the table.

No sign of Jason.

“Jason?”

Percy realized that Jason might be napping and ducked on reflex as he suddenly regretted all the yelling.

Getting his fingers out from where the grocery bag handles had twisted around his knuckles, Percy went to go see if Jason was out, or out like a light. He made his way to the bedroom on tiptoes, quietly pushing the door open far enough to his head to poke in. Jason was…

 _in a skirt_.

“Um…”

Jason spun around. His hands were still struggling to push the red vinyl down his legs, but it had gotten rolled up and was caught right under his knees, refusing to go down further. Percy’s eyes travelled up Jason’s long legs to the bright red lace underwear. He had a garter belt, so there must have been stockings that completed the image. Heels were toppled over on the floor. Big, red, shiny monstrosities on platforms.

Percy took an anchoring deep breath and got into the familiar persona, just as Jason tried to stutter out an explanation.

“Percy, I-”

“I’m going to go put the groceries away. You’re going to take your time and put that whole outfit back on properly. When I come back, you and Daddy are going to have a nice, long discussion about boys wearing skirts.”

Percy finally tore his eyes away from Jason’s exposed and tantalizing body, meeting his boyfriend’s wide eyes. He’d never seen Jason’s face so flushed.

“Okay?”

Jason’s shoulders visibly relaxed as he let himself slip into the scene, though his face still shone with obvious worry.

“O-okay, Daddy.”

Jason said it almost like a question. Like “Are you sure, Daddy? You don’t want to kill me on the spot, Daddy?” Percy shook his head and went back to the kitchen. They could discuss Jason’s apparent fear about getting caught in women’s clothing later.

Percy started with putting away everything that needed to be refrigerated first. His head hummed with a need to think about what he’d seen and what was about to happen, but he pointedly ignored it, focusing on getting everything into the fridge in at least a slightly less than avalanche-threatening way. This is why he needed Jason to help him with this stuff.

He set the bananas out onto the counter in their usual spot and carried the rest of the bags to the pantry. For a few seconds, he let the bags rest on the floor, considering just leaving them there and going to get started with Jason. Finally, with a sigh, he bent down to start unpacking the non-perishables too. Jason needed time to dress himself again. And if he was already done, it was best to leave him to stew for a bit. Just like with disciplining actual kids, half the punishment was _waiting_ for the punishment.

Not that Percy would ever spank an actual kid. Thanks to Ugliano, he knew what that was like and wouldn’t wish it on the brattiest, most obnoxious child in the world.

Finally done stacking the tuna cans, Percy sighed and made his way back to the bedroom, shoving the grocery bags in a drawer on his way.

No longer having to deny himself and about to step into a scene, he allowed his mind to focus on what it wanted- making plans, compiling scripts. He opened the door again.

Jason stood at the side of the bed, fidgeting.

The Mrs. Claus outfit clashed with his coloring. Too bright- too loud. Percy had originally thought it was just a skirt, but it was the whole dress, a little too loose even for Jason’s large pecs, and too tight in other spots. Percy motioned with a finger for Jason to spin. Surprisingly, Jason did so rather nimbly, obviously not having any trouble with the heels, his hips swaying in an easy and appealing manner.

How often did Jason dress up when Percy wasn’t around?

“You do this a lot.”

Jason nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Percy sighed.

“I can’t believe you’d keep this a secret from me.”

He made his way to the bed and sat down, gesturing Jason over.

“There should be no secrets between us. If you hid it from me, that means you know it’s wrong. You shouldn’t have done it in the first place. Now that I’ve caught you, however, I must teach you a lesson. What kind of Daddy would I be otherwise?”

Jason nodded.

Percy patted his lap.

“Come on, then.”

Jason slowly, carefully, lowered himself to his knees on the floor before crawling over Percy’s lap and raising his rump.

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re going to take your punishment without complaint. You know you deserve it, don’t you?”

Jason’s voice was only a whisper.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I’m going to need you to count for me, can you do that? Can you count to twenty for me?”

Jason nodded.

_Smack!_

“A-ah- one.”

_Smack!_

“T-two!”

Jason’s counts were always so breathy, like getting punished was some kind of revelation or religious experience. Percy never spanked him hard enough to make the counts sound pained. Jason didn’t actually like pain, but he was okay with a bit of soreness if it was the price he had to pay for humiliation.

A thought struck Percy. Did Jason let him catch him today on purpose?

He smacked a bit harder, and Jason yelped but didn’t complain.

“Si-sixteen.”

Percy finished off the last spanks with a firmer hand, interested in the fact that Jason didn’t object. He would have, if he didn’t like it.

“Twenty!”

“Hmmm… I’m not sure that you’ve learned your lesson, Jason. You don’t sound very sorry for being so dirty. Maybe I need to change my approach.”

He reached under the skirt and hooked a finger under the panties, pulling them down.

“Were these panties protecting you from my spanks? This next twenty should do the trick.”

His hand came down hard.

“One!”

Not even a spare glare over his shoulder from Jason.

It seemed that Jason really _did_ want today to be more intense than normal. Percy shrugged mentally. He could do more intense.

He kept smacking Jason’s pert rear so hard his hand stung and Jason only bucked and counted. Percy could feel his boyfriend’s erection grow against his thigh.

Jason started to whine on each spank, his thighs spreading in a blatant hint.

Percy stopped his spanking and tsk’d.

“You’re not taking this very seriously, are you?”

Jason looked up with questioning eyes.

“Here I am, teaching you morality, and you’re just thinking about how you want to play after.”

Percy sighed and started lifting Jason up off his lap.

“Up, up, up- you need to make it up to me.”

He pulled him around by the hair to kneel between his legs.

“You don’t want Daddy to be angry and lock you in your room, do you?”

Jason shook his head, not meeting his eyes.

“No, Daddy.”

“Then you need to help me calm down a bit. You’ll suck Daddy’s cock, won’t you?”

Jason hesitated.

“You want to make Daddy happy, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Then suck my cock, Jason.”

Jason reached quickly for Percy’s fly, like he was scared of being hit if he didn’t do as he was told. Deft fingers quickly freed Percy’s erection and guided it to Jason’s pink lips.

A shy kiss.

Then another.

Jason let his plush lips push onto the most sensitive parts of the underside over and over. Percy tilted his hips, impatient.

“Come on. Daddy needs some real comfort. Don’t be shy.”

Jason opened his mouth and Percy groaned, seeing him look up through his eyelashes as his mouth slowly sank onto the head.

“Yes… just like that. Take me deep, baby boy.”

Jason dropped all pretense of being shy about it, obviously wanting to pleasure Percy and get him squirming.

Percy rolled his hips, holding on tight to Jason’s head, pulling him steadily closer and deeper…

Jason gagged, then- taking a moment to pull off- sank down further, letting Percy slip into his throat.

“Yes… good boy.”

Percy thrust his hips a few more times before he started to carefully pull Jason off.

“I accept your apology, Jason. But we’re not done with your punishment. Come on.”

Percy helped Jason stand and led him out of the bedroom, double checking that he had his emergency tube of lubricant in his pocket. Jason followed, meekly, without any resistance, until they got to the front door. Then he stopped dead and almost jerked his hand out of Percy’s. Percy turned to speak to him.

“The thing is, baby boy- you can’t do things without conviction. If you’re going to wear dresses… well, I’m not happy about it. It’s not what a man should do. But if you’re going to do it anyway, you need to stand your ground. Be proud of it. If you hide it where no one can see, you’re not a man at all. Being a coward is worse than wearing dresses. Now come on, Daddy will show you how to be a man.”

Percy tightened his grip on Jason’s hand, opened the front door, and walked out.

No one.

Thank god.

With his luck, Percy had been almost 99% certain that they’d walk out and immediately run into a family of four. He was sure the parents would have _reallllly_ appreciated the way Jason’s panties were pushed down his thighs, his hard cock lifting up the skirt. Not to mention the way Percy’s dick was lewdly hanging out of his pants.

Risk nothing, gain nothing. They’d do this quick.

He turned to Jason and pointed at the wall.

“Stand against that. Spread your feet.”

Jason squirmed a moment, looking around in all directions. Finally, seeing that Percy wasn’t joking and actually expected him to obey, he did as he was told, pressing his face against the wall of the hallway and pushing his ass out. Percy kicked at his feet, forcing Jason to set them apart further.

Percy assessed the situation. As embarrassing as it was to admit, this wasn’t actually feasible.

“Um… you’re gonna have to take those heels off for Daddy. Do it slowly. Without bending your legs too much.”

Again, Jason hesitated, but eventually did as he was told, leaning down carefully with straight legs to undo the straps on one shoe and then the other. Percy groaned at the sight- Jason’s skirt pulling up to show off his pink ass, still flushed from the abuse it had been subjected too.

He quickly dug out the lube from his pocket and squeezed some out onto his fingers, pushing them inside Jason without much care. Jason gasped and shifted his weight, not expecting to be tilted forward while still working on his shoes, but said nothing. Percy lubed up Jason’s hole roughly, the anxiety of being in a public space weighing on him too, even if he’d never show it since this was all about punishing _Jason_.

He figured Jason was all but panicking right now, thinking about being caught like this.

Jason finally got the last buckle undone and kicked the shoes off, finally straightening and bracing his forearms against the wall.

His ass was now at a height that Percy could actually access, so Percy went ahead and lubed up his cock, not wasting a moment to push in. They were really trying their luck.

Jason whimpered at being entered so hastily, following it up with a whine as he looked back at Percy.

He looked terrified. Percy steeled his nerves, not letting the pitiful expression sway him.

“I’m sorry, Jason, but until you learn your lesson, we can’t go back inside.”

“Daddy, _please_.”

“No, Jason. And the next time you wear a dress, I’ll make sure that there are people that see you showing off your pretty outfit to Daddy. Lots of people are going to watch and say, ‘Wow, what a pretty girl that man has.’”

“I’m not a girl, Daddy!”

“No? Are you a boy?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

“You’re a boy that likes to wear dresses?”

Silence. Then a whisper.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Ok, son. Then I guess we’ll tell all those nice people that watch you take Daddy’s cock that you’re a boy, won’t we?”

“Y-yes, daddy.”

Percy still hadn’t moved, buried all the way inside Jason. Jason was shaking now, looking over his shoulder to where the stairs and the other two apartments on this floor were as if he could already see people coming out onto the landing and yelling and judging and threatening.

“You think we should knock on the neighbors’ door? Invite them to watch Daddy play with you?”

Jason shook his head.

“No? That’s not very nice of you. I’m sure they’ll love seeing your pretty hole get fucked. Don’t you want to be a man of conviction? To be unafraid of letting people see who you are?”

Jason bucked his hips.

“Please, Daddy. Please. I want to go home. I want to go home _now_ . Daddy, I’m _scared_.”

Percy gave in. He started off slow, a bit mindful of how forcefully he’d shoved in initially, but when Jason enthusiastically pushed back onto him, he went ahead and tossed the caution.

He’d never seen Jason so desperate to get him off. His boyfriend had obviously assumed that that was the prerequisite to going back inside. Percy decided he might as well stop his own motion and let Jason do all the work. Jason rolled his hips and clamped his muscles down around Percy and moaned really pretty, and soon, Percy was coming, spilling deep inside Jason. No point in trying to hold off in this situation.

Jason pulled off of him as soon as he was done with the last of his post-orgasm spasms. He eyed the door to their apartment anxiously, but Percy shook his head.

They’d made it this far without getting caught…

“No, Jason. You’re not done.”

He pointed to the stairs.

“Go on.”

Jason almost ran over to the stairs, looking back for further instructions.

“Get up onto the next platform on your hands and knees. Daddy wants to watch your hole leak his come as you jerk off. Can you do that for me?”

Jason stared at him incredulously for a second, then-

“Yes, Daddy.”

He climbed up the stairs, got down on all fours and started stroking himself, furiously racing time and fortune to orgasm. Percy hopped onto the first step for a better line of sight.

Jason made quite a sight. Kneeling on a dirty concrete platform in red stockings, red panties around his thighs, drips of come slowly leaking out of his rim, and the white fuzzy trim on that Mrs. Claus dress framing the whole thing. Percy wished he could get hard again immediately so he could jerk off to that sight.

He’d masturbate to this memory every day for a month.

Somewhere above them, a door opened. Jason gasped and increased his pace, looking over his shoulder for permission to cut this short. Percy shook his head. It must have been at least two floors up. If the person had been on the floor just above them, they would have seen Jason by now, since he was on the platform between floors. But the door had sounded a bit further away and Percy didn’t hear any footsteps yet, so he figured they had time.

Unless whoever it was decided to look down very carefully.

Jason gasped and Percy saw him spill a rope of come on the concrete. Let it be known that Jason Grace could perform just fine under pressure.

Now Percy heard footsteps. He rushed up to help Jason get up, and wiped at the spill on the floor with the edge of his palm, shooing Jason toward the apartment. He went over the come stain again with his other hand until it was just a wet spot and ran back down after Jason, carefully keeping his hands cupped so that none of the come would fall to the floor.

Jason had grabbed his shoes and was waiting inside the door, watching Percy with terrified eyes. Percy slipped in and heard Jason immediately close the door.

Crisis averted, Percy went to go wash his hands in the kitchen sink.

“I’ll help you undress in a moment.”

Once his hands were clean, he tugged at his dick a few times with wet hands. Close enough. He soaped up his hands, rinsed, and pulled his pants up properly. Then he went to find Jason, who was once again trying to pull off his costume, but was having trouble with the zipper.

“I’ll help.”

He got the damn cheap thing unstuck and helped Jason maneuver the dress off without it rolling up and trapping him again.

He let Jason take care of the garter belt and the panties and went to go find a wet wipe.

He reached for Jason’s hand.

“I washed it in the bathroom.”

Percy nodded and moved around Jason. He pushed the wet wipe between Jason’s legs as he curled against him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Jason leaned into him, widening his stance so Percy could get at the mess easier.

“Did you want me to catch you wearing that today?”

Jason shook his head.

“I’d… _fantasized_ about it, but… it was actually pretty scary to have it happen.”

Percy nodded.

“You’ve been caught before?”

“Not…”

Jason made an exasperated sound and turned around in Percy’s embrace. He wouldn’t meet his gaze, but traced patterns into Percy’s chest with his fingertips, which he always did when he was getting something secret off his chest. Jason Grace had a lot of secrets to work through.

“Not caught. Just… I grew up in barracks with little to no private space. I couldn’t wear the things I wanted to. But I’d keep them around, hidden, just to… to _touch…_ to feel the fabric. Kids can be cruel. I came back one day to find them going through my stuff. They’d wanted to prank me and found that stuff instead. I managed to wriggle my way out of it by saying I stole it from the girls’ barracks as a joke. They bought it… kind of.”

He looked up finally, his eyes an intense blue, contrasted against the redness from crying earlier.

“But they still made jokes. It was a pretty sharp lesson. Even the people you trust- the ones you train with, the ones you grow up with and fight side by side with, they’ll still remember, years later, and you’ll still have to laugh it off. I mean, just because we’re gay and we do… _things_ , like spanking, like humiliation, doesn’t mean you don’t have some weird thing about how men shouldn’t wear dresses and panties.”

Percy nodded, totally getting that. People had the weirdest hang-ups, no matter how open-minded. He could list five of his own easily off the top of his head, and he normally considered himself pretty up-for-anything.

Jason did that thing he did where he batted his eyelashes without meaning to. Adorable. He was about to lean in to kiss Jason’s cheek when Jason started speaking again.

“You really helped me work through a lot of that today, I think.”

Percy went ahead and kissed his face like he’d wanted to, pulling Jason tight against his own body.

“Anything for you, babe.”


End file.
